United Nations Armored Corps
"The Exohumans effectively pissed off 3 million armored mini-tanks, each of them trained well enough to bring down entire enemy squads by themselves. They will learn soon enough, that attacking Earth was a very, very bad plan." -General Christian Green to High Councilor Waters, a day after Ragnarok. Overview Said to be the elite of the UNMC , the UNAC functions like marines of the 18th- 21st centuries. Unlike the Army, the Armored Corps are an extremely mobile and versatile fighting force. The Armored Corps are usually the first soldiers to be deployed into a battle zone, taking on enemies and clearing the way for other military forces, then moving on to the next hostile zone to do the same. Because of this they are generally thrown into the most hostile and dangerous situations, taking the brunt and full force of the enemy's attack. To complement their elite and valuable status, UNAC soldiers are all issued highly advanced armor that is wildly expensive, but stronger and more technologically robust than any other, offering them an extremely wide array of communication and tactical abilities. The UNAC focuses more on tactical planning as well as strategic warfare and deployment, and are trained to operate more effectively as independent smaller units that are very mobile and fast. UNAC forces also rely heavily on force multiplication from both the UN Navy, and the UNAF to achieve their goals, and will generally take to the "overwhelming force" direction by large support from these other branches. History Creation The UNAC was created along with the other 3 branches when the UNMC was formed in 2083, and was the third branch to be fully formed. At first, their duties were much like the Army's and were a fairly small force, although the UNAC worked extensively with the UN Navy. Time of peace and growth During the time of the UNC's massive colonization, the UNAC accompanied the UNNF on all of their missions to discover and set up infrastructure on potential colonies. As time went by, their roles garnered them the view as the "Marines" of the UNMC, a title which they fully agree with and are proud to acknowledge. Military overhaul The UNAC was undoubtedly on par with the Navy in terms of the changes that the branch went under after the split. Their equipment shows this the most, in the case of the highly advanced combat armor that has been a staple of their looks ever since it was introduced. With the overhaul, the UNAC also saw extensive growth, almost doubling the amount of soldiers on active and reserve duty in only a few short years. The UNAC also started to begin their role as the UNMC's expeditionary military force, further cementing their Marine culture. Battling the Rebels The UNAC saw more, if not equal amounts of fighting compared to the the UN Navy, as the UNMC proceeded to advance further and push the rebels back into deep space. UNAC soldiers saw action on dozens of UN colonies, as well as colonies that were being fought over between the UNC and both rebel factions. EMPIRE Campaign The UNAC saw extensive action against EMPIRE during the 9 year conflict, even leading the charge in the UNMC's fight against them. UNAC soldiers conducted the first official mission of the campaign in 2329, including the use of dedicated UNAC ships, marking one of the first large battles where UNAC ships were used exclusively. The UNAC fought EMPIRE across multiple UN colonies and in space, destroying vital enemy bases, hideouts, and facilities. Factions War When the ARC attacked the UNC in 2336, the UNAC was called on to spearhead the war against the rebels, focusing on disabling the UMER who had come to the ARC's support. The resulting battle on the UMER colony Masdvarka was a great success to the UNMC. Throughout the rest of the war, the UNAC continued to invade UMER and ARC colonies, and proved successful in every battle they participated in (although some were more difficult than others). In late 2336, a combined UNAC/UNNF fleet was lead into a trap due to the impatient nature of UNNF ship commander Victor Reynolds, resulting in the almost complete obliteration of every UN Navy ship in the fleet, however the actions of the UNAC portion of the fleet (led by General Christian Green), allowed the remnants to outmaneuver and almost defeat the ARC fleet despite being heavily outnumbered, but the fleet was still forced to retreat due to order from the UN Council. This became known as The Massacre at Giovanni (named for the star system it took place in), however the UNAC gained much praise for their actions. The following Battle of Freedom in the same system a month later was the largest battle the UNAC participated in through the whole war, but was eventually ended in a UNMC victory, forcing the ARC to surrender. After the war ended in 2337, the UNAC took part in multiple rebuilding operations across all of human controlled space for all 3 factions, and the UMER eventually became close allies with the UNC largely due to General Green. Rise of the Exohumans When the Exohumans struck in the First Contact Battle, a handful of UNAC ships were able to participate and destroy the attacking Exohuman fleet, albeit with the loss of many UN ships. A month later, the Exohumans finally attacked Earth in a swift and massive strike, killing billions within the first 12 hours alone. The UNAC managed to save a small force of soldiers on the planet and most were deployed to key areas in North America, including Chicago, New York City, and Washington D.C. However, they also played a huge part in saving civilians across Europe, South America, and Africa, as the remainder of the Sol System Fleet was almost all UNAC ships. Using these ships, hundreds of thousands of civilians were able to be saved from the planet, although billions more were either already dead, or beyond the point of saving. As the first day ended, the UNAC had taken massive casualties to their forces and the UN Army had taken the role as primary defense across the only UN held territory on Earth in North and South America. The next day, hundreds of thousands of reinforcements arrived and the UNAC was able to effectively save more civilians and defend the planet. Personnel Rank Structure Enlisted Ranks: *A1-Private *A2-Private First Class *A3-Corporal *A4-Lance Corporal *A5-Junior Sergeant *A6-Task Sergeant *A7-First Sergeant *A8-Chief Sergeant *A9-Staff Corps Sergeant *A10-Lance Corps Sergeant *A11-Corps Sergeant Minor *A12-Corps Sergeant Major Commisioned Ranks: *AC1-Staff Commander *AC2-Commander *AC3-Field Captain *AC4-Cheif Captain *AC5-Task Major *AC6-Command Lieutenant *AC7-Colonel *AC8-Force Colonel *AC9-Warrant General *AC10-Lieutenant General *AC-11-Vice General *AC12-General * (Supreme Commander of the Armored Corps) Special Forces The UNAC has long been known to have some of the most effective special forces units in history, and has indeed used the recognition to bring their branch much praise and respect. These Special Forces include: *'UNAC Space Dvivision': During the Rebel Insurrection's latter years, an experimental program was proposed and put into action by the UNC Council. The UNNF was constantly engaged against rebels, and UNAC soldiers needed on many different locations were at times stuck waiting for available ships, or stranded on planets waiting for extraction by the constantly busy fleets. The proposed idea was to give high ranking UNAC officers command of their own starships, lent to the Corps from the Navy. These UNAC ships would always carry significant detachments of soldiers on board, enabling UNAC ships to go to a location and fight off or distract enemy forces while at the same time being able to get ground forces into hotly contested areas that the Navy could not currently transport them to. The program was a huge success during the Insurrection, as many areas that the UNMC was interested in could be fought for in advance either before Navy ships could transport larger groups of soldiers, or if they were currently busy combating enemy ships in the same area of space. The program lived on to become a full UNAC Division and is still in use even in the Exohuman war. The UNAC fleet is not very large, with only about 400 ships total, compared to the Navy's over 2,000. However, due to their low number and high amount of vital soldiers aboard, the UNAC ships are not meant to be used in direct fleet actions, and rarely do commanders engage in space combat purely by themselves without Navy aid. Usually, the main Naval fleet will engage and distract the enemy ships, making room for the UNAC ships to quickly speed to the ground to deploy troops and other in-atmosphere assets. In these types of battles, UNAC ships are only used as support if needed, and after deploying troops they will either remain in-atmosphere to attack enemy ground targets, or return into space to fall back behind the Naval fleet. The UNAC fleet appoints one Head Commander that organizes and plans the actions the fleet will take, currently, the leader of the UNAC Fleet is General Christian Green, who is also the Supreme Commander of the entire UNAC itself. *'405th Armored Corps Battalion': The 405th Battalion is held in regard as the most elite unit in the UNMC. Created in 2302, it has since built a reputation as only accepting the absolute best soldiers, and has shown its effectiveness countless times against the UN's enemies. Members of the 405th include notable UNAC soldiers such as: General Christian Green, Colonel Alexandra Downes, Johnathon Fane, Eric Fane, and many others. *'Paris Squad': Paris Squad is a small team of UNAC soldiers of the 405th, acting as the leading Spec-ops operator squad in the elite battalion. It has become so effective over the years that the squad now answers directly to the Supreme Commander of the UNAC, and has no other unit that is above its standing. Members of Paris Squad even draw fear from their fellow soldiers, which is not surprising due to the team's highly impressive combat history. Uniforms *'Casual Uniform:' The UNAC Casual Uniform is the most common and most seen uniform at any UNAC base. The CU is, as its name suggests, a very standard uniform to be worn on down time. The CU consists of a dark green UNAC shirt and tan colored pants, both made of advanced cloth materials that, like all modern clothing, can regulate body temperature and monitor basic health functions that can be accessed from the soldier's neural uplinks. The CU is worn when a soldier is simply relaxing around base, on leave, or doing any kind of non-mission activities. *'Dress Uniform': The UNAC Dress Uniform is an elaborate and ornate uniform that is worn at special occasions. It is a mostly white color with stripes of blue on the pants as well as black stripes lining the jacket. Formal events, weddings and ceremonies are a few examples of when it is appropriate to wear this uniform. A soldier is expected to keep his/her dress uniform in optimal condition no matter what, as damaged or unsightly uniforms are not tolerated by UNAC officers. *'Memorial': The UNAC Memorial Uniform is a more rare type of uniform used by UNAC soldiers. It is worn at funerals and commemorative events, anything that deals with paying respects or mourning fallen comrades facilitates the use of this uniform. The uniform is black, with gold linings around many parts of the cloth such as the arms, legs, torso, sides, and hat brim. Like the Dress Uniform, the Memorial Uniform is expected to be in pristine condition, no exceptions. *'Combat Ready Uniform': Worn by all UNAC soldiers operating in the field, the CRU consists of a soldier's armor and gear. Anytime a soldier goes into battle or the fight is brought to them, they are expected to have their CRU ready and fully functional. The CRU is given in a standard form to all soldiers, however many UNAC warriors will overtime, change and customize their armor to their liking, especially popular with longtime veterans. New soldiers are generally frowned upon for customizing their armor early on, as it is believed that an individual must earn the right to do so by proving oneself in battle. UNAC Command has no issue with armor customization and actually encourages it, as it helps troops become more comfortable and keeps their state of mind and morale optimistic. It also injects more pride into being an Armored Corps soldier. *'Command Uniform': The UNAC Command Uniform is only to be worn by commissioned officers of a high rank. In function, it is similar to a business suit in that an officer is expected to wear it when going to important meetings or events that are not highly publicized. It is also worn when officers are going to be in the presence of superiors such as UNC Council members and higher ranking officers of any branch. It is white, with multiple black stripes around the jacket and pants, with a large shoulder pauldron situated on the wearer's right shoulder, denoting rank. Category:Branches of the UNMC